


Changes and Characters

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Obitober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Kakashi has changed, and Obito isn't sure he likes it.Day 13 // Transformation
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Changes and Characters

The change had always been a part of his life - of their both lives. 

Being struck with a tragedy at such a young age, it made Kakashi a different person. Perhaps he’d have been a happy, cheery kid alike Obito had his father not been disgraced and driven to suicide. Neither of them knew back then that it wouldn’t be the last time the Hatake would change.

The second time was for the better. The bitter, distrustful, secluded Kakashi was forced to witness the death of a close one for the second time in his life. Obito didn’t actually die but he couldn’t convey that to his friends, trapped in a cave, barely having escaped death.

The third time was the worst. Perhaps it was the final change in Kakashi’s life; one that would define his self-esteem for the rest of his life. All he wanted was to save a friend, to keep a promise, to fulfil a dying wish. 

With all his might, he used his strongest Jutsu, to protect. He couldn’t stop it in time, failing to do the only thing he’d sworn to do.

Obito didn’t notice just how much he changed in that single moment. He was just a child who wanted to help the elderly and make his friends smile. And suddenly, he was a vengeful monster seeing red, who wanted to slaughter everyone. 

He stopped making promises. Stopped calling anyone friends. Stopped caring about the world. But he still watched Kakashi from afar, the only habit he kept from his old life. No, not his. Uchiha Obito’s. He didn’t dare use the name any longer.

Kakashi started being late. It was the first thing he noticed about his former teammate. Kakashi, who had always scolded him for oversleeping. Kakashi, who had always waited with him with his arms crossed in disapproval. Kakashi, who had always called his excuses lies. Kakashi, who was  _ never _ late. 

He clenched his fists hearing his excuses, too. They weren’t his. They were Obito’s. And little by little, Kakashi was stealing a dead child’s persona.

Calling people who wouldn’t care for their comrades worse than trash. Once again, they weren’t Kakashi’s words. Uchiha Obito was dead. But Kakashi refused to acknowledge that, it seemed, digging those bits and pieces of him out of the burial grounds and appropriating them. 

Even seeing Kakashi use the Sharingan outside of the battle, it made his blood boil. He knew better than anyone - yes, that would be something Uchiha Obito would’ve done. The kid would have flaunted his newly awakened Sharingan to everyone. He would’ve used it on trivial things, moments spent with his loved ones. Like the child he was.

But Kakashi was not Uchiha Obito. He was Hatake Kakashi. He refused to act like himself, slowly transforming his entire life around Obito. Until there wouldn’t be a trace of the rude child he once was left. All that remained were his looks.

They met a few times as adults. But it was their reunion at the great war that truly mattered. When his mask was shattered, people called him by the child’s name.

He didn’t care. He was nobody. Unlike Kakashi, who had made such a name for himself. The son of Konoha’s White Fang, the prodigy who had graduated at the youngest age, the Kakashi of Sharingan. 

But names or titles didn’t matter much when it was just the two of them in Kamui - the dimension only the two of them had access to. 

Looking into Kakashi’s eyes, he had to say it. “You’ve never changed,” he spat out the obvious lie. 

Because in the end, he’d changed, as well. The honest, kind, cheerful child was but a memory confronted with the bitter liar he’d become. 

But Kakashi refused to stop using that name. And eventually, he’d have to accept it. Kakashi was Kakashi. Even when he wasn’t the Kakashi he’d known anymore.

And Obito… was Obito.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
